Nunca Le Dije
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Abrir mi antigua habitación tras cuatro años fue como abrir un baúl de recuerdos, sobre todo de Ash, de ese jovencito que pesqué hace tanto años atrás en un río al inicio de nuestros viajes y se convirtió en alguien importante en mi vida, aunque nunca se lo dije.


_Antes que nada ¡Feliz Año a todos! _

_Sinceramente, mi mente y yo no podiamos conectarnos hasta hoy que me dio esta idea y este one shot cortito pero espero que sea de su agrado. _

_Y ahora, a trabajar en el capitulo de "30 Días Contigo" que sale en tres días más._

_¡A leer! _

* * *

><p><strong>Nunca le dije<strong>

**PoV Misty**

* * *

><p>Tras girar la llave y con un fuerte chirrido, la puerta de mi habitación de niña se abrió permitiéndome reencontrarme con la yo de hace un par de años atrás; con los recuerdos de una vida llena de sueños y metas fantásticas.<p>

Avance rápidamente hasta la ventana para abrirla y que se ventilara un poco, el polvo y el olor a encierro eran fuertes en la pieza pintada de celeste y de seguro, pasaría más de un par de horas acomodando para poder habilitarla de nuevo. Coloqué mis manos en la cintura para observarla completamente. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

—¿Mía? —una suave voz me hizo girar sobre mis pies para recibir a una niña de cabello anaranjado que me miraba emocionada abrazando un peluche en forma de Seel. Ella es mi pequeña hija de dos años, la culpable de que hoy esté abriendo el baúl de recuerdos que me genera esta habitación.

—Si —le afirmé tomándola en brazos—, será tuya en cuanto la termine de limpiar y ver si hay que pintarla de nuevo— ¿Te gusta? —le pregunté y ella me abrazó.

—Si mami, gusta mucho —le di un beso en la mejilla y la bajé para poner manos a la obra con la habitación.

—Vuelve con tus tías, pequeña —le pedí y raudamente salió corriendo a buscar a sus tías. Volví a girar sobre mis pies observando por donde comenzar. Me costaba creer que habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que abandoné esta habitación cuando me casé y estuve de luna de miel prácticamente durante un año hasta que quedé esperando a Umi y dejamos de viajar para poder cuidar bien de mi estado.

La cama tenía el colchón cubierto por un plástico lleno de polvo, las repisas estaban vacías y la pintura de las paredes no parecía necesitar una mano nueva por al menos en un par de meses más, con un paño fue suficiente para que los detalles de Pokémon de agua volvieran a aparecer en las paredes celestes.

Dejé los paños y tomé el plumero para comenzar a sacar el polvo del escritorio, varios libros y fotos se escondían bajo el manto de tierra, tosí un poco cuando la polvareda me nubló la vista, pero moviendo mis brazos me pude deshacer de ella. Cuando pude volver a mirar, levanté el libro y tomé la foto que se asomaba entre las hojas color crema.

—Ash —susurré observando al jovencito que aparecía conmigo en la foto—, los años que tiene esta foto —la levanté un poco para observarla mejor. Aún me cuesta aceptar todo lo que pasó conmigo desde esta foto hasta ahora.

Esa foto la tomó Todd, un joven fotógrafo que conocimos durante el viaje en Kanto con Brock y Ash, mis primeros amigos. Sobre todo Ash, quien apareció en mi vida de la nada, tan libre, tan espontáneo, tan infantil e inmaduro. Mostrándome que las cosas no eran tan cuadradas como yo pensaba y que todo era posible si lo intentabas con el corazón. Creo que esas cosas hicieron que me viera atraída por él tan fácilmente, casi sin darme cuenta, con solo verlo pude saber que haría muchos cambios en mi persona… Y vaya que lo hizo, quitó fantasmas, quitó miedos e inseguridades que tenía y me negaba a admitir que existían. Y aunque fue difícil dejarlo atrás, creí por mucho tiempo que él solo apareció en mi vida para eso.

Para demostrarme que había algo más allá de las reglas, de lo correcto, de mi misma.

Su recuerdo fue muchas veces el remedio para mis días tristes, para los días en que parecía que no podía encontrar una salida para mis problemas…

El Ash de mis recuerdos siempre será una parte importante de mi vida, aunque nunca se lo dije.

—¿Ya terminaste? —la voz de mi marido me sobresaltó, escondí la foto nuevamente en el libro y lo observé, la hermosa sonrisa que portaba en sus labios se fue esfumando conforme pasaban los segundos.

—Sí —respondí nerviosa, nunca me había gustado que vean mi lado sentimental, vi con sus ojos se depositaron en mi libro y fue más rápido que yo en tomarlo— ¡Oye! —le grité, lo amaba pero odiaba que fuera más alto que yo, tenía el libro extendido hacia arriba y me miraba acusante.

—¿Qué ocultas Misty? —me preguntó.

—Nada, solo veía cosas de cuando era más joven —le respondí tratando de alcanzar mi libro antes de que viera esa foto.

—¿Y te dio la nostalgia que tienes lágrimas en los ojos? —Rayos, me atrapó, bajó el libro y tras pasar las páginas no tardó en encontrar la foto— Oh —fue su única exclamación—, ¿Por qué tienes esta foto oculta en tu libro? —volteé a verlo mordiéndome el labio— Debería estar con las demás.

—Es que esa foto tiene un valor adicional —se la quité y me la quedé viendo con una sonrisa ladeada—, un valor emocional diría yo, fue la primera foto que nos tomamos con Ash hace tanto tiempo atrás.

—Estoy confundido —vi a mi marido llevarse la palma de la mano a la frente y agitar su cabello con los dedos—, porque hablas de mí como si fuera otra persona.

—Porque ese Ash y tú son dos personas muy diferentes —declaré cruzándome de brazos, aunque solo lo vi más confundido al pobre— Déjame explicarte —le enseñe la foto— Este Ash escaparía si le digo que lo amo —lo señalé a él—, tú me mirarías con esa misma cara de tonto que tienes ahora.

—¡Oye! —frunció el ceño bastante molesto por mi comentario pero su rostro enojado solo provoca algo en mí, sonrisas ladeadas.

—Este Ash —volví a señalar la foto—, me enseñó a vivir mi vida, mientras que tú me has enseñado a disfrutarla. El Ash de esta foto también fue como la luz en medio de la oscuridad cuando me sentía sola al tomar el mando del gimnasio Pokémon…

—No sé cómo le haces, pero estás logrando que sienta celos de mí mismo, Misty —me dijo y no pude evitar reírme— ¡No es chistoso mujer! Hablas de mí como si no fuera yo y ahora babeas por el Ash que vive en tu mente.

—Ay Vamos Ash — dejé la foto sobre el escritorio y me acerqué a él abrazándolo por la cintura—, si no fuera por el de mi mente, tú no estarías aquí hoy.

—Oh, Gracias —gruñó entre dientes y yo solo sonreí una vez más—, eso me deja más tranquilo.

—Debería, son cosas que al Ash de mi mente nunca me animaría a decirle —afirmé colocándome de puntillas de pie para poder darle un beso en los labios—, además que no necesitaría ponerme de puntillas para besar al otro Ash.

—Ya —se separó de mí molesto—, cuando creí que estabas mejorando la arruinas de nuevo.

—¡Ash no te pongas como niño chiquito! —protesté.

—¿No es el Ash que te gusta? —respondió mostrándome la lengua. Estaba por regalarle un lindo gesto con la mano cuando mi pequeña apareció abrazándose de las piernas de su padre.

—¿Cuato listo? —preguntó jalándole el pantalón a Ash para que la alzara.

—No pequeña —le dijo Ash tomándola en brazos—, aún falta varias cosas que poner en esta habitación para que sea el cuarto de una princesa.

—Bueno… —susurró haciendo un puchero—, Umi quiere titas…

—De acuerdo —Ash la miró con una sonrisa—, vamos con Umi a comer galletitas mientras tu madre sigue recordando cuantas cosas me debe en su vida…

—¡Oye! —gruñí pero solo me sonrió, me guiño el ojo enfureciéndome un poco— ¡Tú me debes la vida y no ando diciéndoselo a la niña!

—Mejor vayámonos Umi, antes que tu madre mega evolucione.

—¡Mega Gyarados! —exclamó mi hija elevando los brazos, la miré y luego miré claramente al padre.

—¡Muy bien hija, lo dijiste tan clarito! —mientras Ash la abrazaba, yo contaba hasta diez para no golpearlo con mi hija en sus brazos— Igual te amamos Misty —volvió a sonreír y yo solo afirmé con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo también a ambos… —les dije entre dientes mientras salían de mi habitación.

Cuando salieron de la habitación suspiré y volví a tomar la foto para observarla una vez más.

Quizás a ese Ash no le había dicho cuán importante había sido en mi vida, pero a éste —miré el anillo que lucía en mi mano izquierda, la alianza de matrimonio— se lo digo cada día.


End file.
